1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Recently, semiconductor memory devices having a high bandwidth have been increasingly demanded to improve their performance. The bandwidth of the semiconductor memory devices may become higher by increasing the number of input/output (I/O) lines of the semiconductor memory devices. The semiconductor memory devices having a lot of I/O lines are referred to as multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor memory devices. Each of the multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor memory devices may include a plurality of memory blocks, and the plurality of memory blocks in each multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor memory device may independently operate without any interference therebetween. In such a case, each of the plurality of memory blocks may correspond to a channel.
Meanwhile, semiconductor devices such as the semiconductor memory devices may be designed to include fuses that store information necessary for various internal control operations, for example, various sting information or repair information. General fuses can be programmed using laser beams in a wafer level because a logic level of each datum is determined according to an electrical open/short state of each fuse. However, once the semiconductor devices are encapsulated to form semiconductor packages, it may be impossible to program the general fuses in the semiconductor packages. E-fuses are widely used to solve the aforementioned disadvantage. Each of the e-fuses may be realized using a transistor, for example, a MOS transistor. In such a case, a datum may be stored in the e-fuse by changing an electrical resistance value between a gate terminal and a source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor used as the e-fuse. That is, the e-fuse may be electrically open or short according to a resistance value between the gate terminal and the source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor employed as the e-fuse.